Can You Keep A Secret?
by Liberty Iris Bellerose
Summary: Shikamaru will never admit his feeling for Ino. But he doesn't know that Ino has love him just as long. After they realize what they have, they can't let anyone know. What happens when someone finds out and risks the love they both really want?


Hia there. So I hope you enjoy this story. I won't talk for long, but I do hope you really like it. ShikaIno all the way 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Totally Not Normal.<p>

**(Nara Shikamaru, walking to Choji's House)**

A troubled sigh escaped the mouth of the dark brunette boy as he was walking toward the home of his best friend, Choji. Shikamaru's face remained emotionless, like every other moment in his life, as he looked up to the sky lazily. _'No clouds today,' _he thought, looking away quickly after only a mere few seconds of looking up, creating a very un-lazy movement from him. The plain sky's color reminded him of something he didn't want to think about. '_Her eyes are like periwinkle silk, soft and luscious. It was sinfully delightful. Oh, how I wish that silk could caress my body.'_

He shook his head, pushing the thoughts from he mind. He refused to think about it. He would not be one of _those_ kind of teenagers. You know, the ones that were stupid enough to think that their _infatuation_ they had with others weren't caused by a feeling of lust. But, he, himself, knew that he could not deny that he did feel sexually attracted to her. Then again, that could also be that perverted mind he seemed to inherit from his father. So, his thoughts, that always seemed to revolve around her, were completely pointless.

_'So, why the fuck am I thinking about right now?' _he asked himself, shoving his hands in his pockets. Dragging his feet on the ground, he slunk a little farther with his eyes at the ground.

"Why does it seem that Choji's house is farther than fucking usual?" He growled lowly, not realizing he said that aloud.

"Maybe if you actually kept up your pace instead of dragging yourself there, you'd get there faster," a demanding, almost seductive, yet high voice said from behind him. He recognized it immediately. Of course, it was secretly memorized in his head. That fact was a fact he would never admit he knew.

"Ino," he said, turning his body toward the blonde girl. His tone was one that everyone was familiar with; he sounded utterly bored, with a face to match. _'Fuck, of course I would run into her,'_ he complained to himself, thinking about how he was just thinking about her before she just _happened_ to pop out from behind him. '_How ironic... And bothersome.'_

"Oh, so that's the way you greet me?" She smirked at him, before adding, "Pineapple head." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, confidence beaming from her. She looked absolutely stunning, like always. And as always, she wore a cocky attitude on her sleeve.

"Troublesome," he mumbled, looking at her stick her tongue out at him and giggle to herself. She could really pull off being cute and childish, and still somehow make it surprisingly sexy. '_Especially her giggle.'_ He shook his head a bit before letting out, "What the hell are you doing over this way, anyway?"

"Sakura's house is down that way," she said, before pointing in the opposite direction. Shikamaru had forgotten how close, yet how far, Sakura and Choji's houses were from each other. "Saw you dragging yourself and thought I'd say hi." _'Bullshit.'_

"What did you really want, Ino. To take another shot at my ego? I really don't care," he said, being completely nonchalant with his words. _'Or say that you can't stop thinking about me either,' _he hoped to himself without realizing it. He watched Ino's face go from confident to the cute face she used when she was thinking something up. _'So much for hoping...'_

"No," she said, sounding as serious as she could with an evil smirk forming across her face. "I just wanted to say you look really good today."

His lips, which were plastered into a flat line, faltered for a moment. Something in his eyes changed, and he couldn't stop it. The voice she used was obviously the farthest thing from sweet or what her voice sounded like when she was complimenting someone. It sounded devious, full of bad intentions, like she always sounded when she was around him. And, the fact that she never complimented him, brought down his own confidence.

She surprised him, and ended up hitting him right in the face. _'Just like something she would do,'_ he thought, mentally slapping himself on the head for being so damn lovesick. He was getting annoyed at how Ino could somehow fog up his smart mind. He tried to collected himself as quickly as he could, hoping beyond hope that she didn't notice how he face changed.

"Smart move," he muttered, before aimlessly moving his hand to smooth out the top of his head. He narrowed his eyes towards her. "Oh, _wonderful_. A compliment. I am sorry to say that I cannot offer you one." _'Lies.'_

"That what you think," she said, before purposely, yet carelessly, running her hand down her very slim, yet oddly curvy figure. Shikamaru's eyes followed the hand, almost like it was an instinct to him. He was oblivious the fact that he was watching her. It wasn't like he could help it. _'If only that was my hands,'_ he clenched his hands at that thought.

"Not likely. I'm sure that's what a lot of men think," he said, adding pointedly, "Especially me." _'More lies.'_

He certainly enjoyed her confident smile disappear quickly, yet he was angry that her hand abruptly stopped tracing her body. He then wondered what it would be like to have her hands on his body, tracing down his body. Lower and lower and _lower_.

_'God damn it, I'm such a fucking pervert. Damn my father's genes,'_ he thought, biting down on his tongue to stop himself from getting carried away. She looked so damn sexy when she was pissed. But, in the back of his head, he actually regretted pissing her off. Only because he would certainly not hear the end of it. He dismissed it quickly, hoping only for her not to bite his head off.

That's when she stepped forward, challengingly. He chuckled lightly, before raising his eyebrows at her as if he was asking her if she was really going to do anything but throw more insults. She was more of a verbal person, but like hell, anyone would want to fight her physically. _'Although I wouldn;t mind her body on mind...'_

And that's when she looked at him directly in the eyes, her almost sky blue meeting his dark brown. Shikamaru's breath hitched, causing his mouth to twist into angry frown. This was something unexpected on both Shikamaru and Ino's part. It was no longer sexual thoughts that raced through his mind now.

He looked away quickly, before almost growling out words. "Shouldn't you be getting to Sakura's house right now? You're wasting my time. You're such a fucking drag."

"Wha- whatever," Ino said, trying to hide a hurt and surprised look. That look hurt Shikamaru so much. "You're wasting your breathe telling me off, smart ass."

Shikamaru's teeth grinded as he quickly walked away. _'What the hell did I just do?'_ he asked himself, while walking briskly until he stopped by the house of his destination. He bit his tongue so he would not scream loudly. He should have handled that better, but obviously didn't. He knew he would regret it...

Actually, he already did regret it. Getting angry was just something very unlikely on his part. He should have just looked away lazily, complaining about the cloudless day, and slunk away with a bored expression; Not getting angry, nearly blowing up just because she looked him the eye. It wasn't her fault that her eyes basically haunted him at night, only because he wanted her so much. It was obviously painful looking into her eyes, when he knew it was unlikely that his odd desires would be fulfilled.

He would never feel her wrap her body around him. She would never lay her sweet, luscious lips on him anywhere. Dainty, soft hands wouldn't wind in his hair, pulling and tugging him in. And he certainly would never be able to express his feelings to her verbally or physically.

"You okay, Shikamaru?" a familiar, worried voice said. Choji looked at the pineapple head in question with concern. Shikamaru looked like he was going to murder himself, and honestly, his mind was already doing so. "Was it Ino again?"

**(Yamanaka Ino, attempting to walk to Sakura's house)**

He surprised her again. Yet _again_. Why was it that every time she was alone with him, she somehow triggered an angry Shikamaru? It was so unlike him.

_'But why do I... like it when he is pissed?'_ she asked herself. Maybe, it was because it was something different than he usual indifferent look. And altogether, it rather made her feel certain things you don't feel about a teammate; a childhood friend, at that! They knew each other forever, so it was just weird for her to be...

Well, basically, _turned on_. He was just too damn sexy when he was angry... Not that she didn't find him quite sexy anyway. It was odd, how his body was exactly what she wanted. Strong, even though he was extremely lazy. He was also very brilliant. Everything was absolutely amazing about him.

She remembered feeling her insides yearning for him to stay longer when he retreated, like she missed that figure staring at her body. Of course, she saw his eyes on her. It was quite an often occurrence. He wasn't the only guy who stared at her like that. _'But, maybe it's in his genes... I have heard his father is a pervert,' _she thought to herself, remembering all the rumors she had heard about the Nara clan.

But, obviously her obsession caught up with her when she finally realized that she had followed him. Which is the reason why she was hiding behind a wall, spying on Shikamaru and Choji. She didn't think about it, she just followed him. It was like her body was supposed to follow him. It was so drawn to him, like it wanted to be with his. _'On his...'_

Ino shook that thought away and let herself feel a burning feeling of hurt by the way Choji said, "Was it Ino again?" Not only hurt, but confused. _'What does he mean by, 'again?''_ she asked herself. _'Shikamaru's had problems with me before?'_

She hoped that Choji wasn't talking badly about her. He wasn't that kind of guy, was he? They couldn't be talking about their childhood friend badly behind her own back. They just couldn't. It would just break her heart if they did. She listen closely, trying not to make a sound.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, looking as if he were in pain, making Ino feel uncomfortable. He leaned against a pillar that held up the roof of Choji's house. "Yeah, we ran into each other as I was walking over here." He slid down to the ground, pressing his back against the pillar.

"And?" Choji asked, before crunching down on a potato chip. So typical of Choji. Ino had to stifle a snicker, and almost failed. Choji moved closer to the dark brunette with concern. Shikamaru put his hand over his mouth as though he was sick.

"And she complimented me," he blushed, his face sinking with agony. He blushed! Nara Shikamaru actually blushed. This was something you don't see Shikamaru do. _Ever._ Even Choji looked surprised. "I knew she was only do that to mess with my head," he continued. "Of all thing she could have done, she did that! Talk about a major blow to my ego. And now I- I can't stop thinking about it." He looked embarrassed; more, in agony from some sort of internal pain. "Worse than that, now I can't stop thinking about her."

Ino was suddenly startled by the words that exited Shikamaru's mouth, causing her to accidentally hit the branch concealing her location. Was it hope that made her heart pound with excitement? The sound and movement of the branch caught only Choji's attention, leaving Shikamaru looking like he was sulking. He looked so sad, which caused Ino to almost run over there and comfort him. _'No, I can't do that! I probably just got caught!'_

"Who's there?" Choji asked, moving toward where she was hiding. Shikamaru then looked around. "Show yourself."

_'Oh, shit. I think I am caught!'_ Ino exclaimed to herself. Choji looked behind him to look at Shikamaru, giving Ino the perfect time to run. She quickly turned on her heels, causing the end of her long ponytail to swing to the side, and happen to catch someone's eye. She did not notice this however.

Ino feet moved fast, barely making a sound. She was nervous, upheaved, and seriously freaked out. But it was only because of the words Shikamaru said. '_More, I can't stop thinking about her.'_ But, not really realizing it herself, she actually liked those words. It made her get a rush of excitement.

However, it also worried her. She was so afraid that he meant it in a bad way. He was always on her mind, too. How was she supposed to react to words like that?

"Sa- Sakura?" She stuttered, when reaching her door, and knocking on her door quickly. She fidgeted worriedly.

"Ino-?" Sakura opened the door and looked at Ino. Ino looked a bit messed up, not in appearance but in her expression. "Ino, what's wrong?"

**(Nara Shikamaru, at the Choji residence)**

"Yeah, my dad's away on some A-ranked mission. Think he's with your dad, mind me. And my mother, I think she went to the store or something," Choji said to his dark brunette friend while munching down on a chip. "So, you sure it was Ino?"

"I couldn't mistake her for anyone else," Shikamaru said, his eyes filled with yearning and sadness. He leaned on one of the walls, and looked down. "I am basically obsessed with her." He's voice was a sad whisper.

"Wow, didn't think you would admit that aloud." Choji chuckled, trying to cheer up his buddy. It earned him a look from the pineapple head. At least it was something. He chomped down down on another chip and then opened two pantries at the same time.

"It makes no difference whether or not I actually admit it or not, Choji. But I'm not gonna lie to you. Lately, I haven't been able to even look up at the damn sky without thinking about her," Shikamaru said before letting out a troubled sigh. "So bothersome."

"Well, Shikamaru, what do you think she heard?" Choji sighed, moving over to open the fridge. He leaned in to go through several jar and the like, causing them to make all kinds of clinks and noises. After searching for a moment, he pulled out to bottles of carbonated drinks and closed the fridge.

"Well, logically speaking," Shikamaru began, after accepting a drink and opening it, "You spotted her right after I said that all I thought about was her. So, she was probably watching me the entire time before that." Shikamaru looked at Choji mutter something about hoping his mother was at the store. "I'm just glad I didn't say anything to bad."

"Well, actually, don't you think that saying what you did, is bad enough? You did say that all you think about is her." Shikamaru shot a Choji a glare after he spoke. "Sorry. Heh."

Shikamaru sighed, remembering exactly what had happen...

_Shikamaru felt a rush of embarrassment crawl trough his body. He didn't know why, though. He looked down, overtaken by this feeling. "More, I can't stop thinking about her." He wasn't lying for probably the first time today. He truly could not stop thinking about the beautiful blonde who manifested in his dreams every night._

"_Who's there?" Choji asked, nearly scaring the crap out of his Shikamaru. _

_Shikamaru didn't notice the leaves had moved nearly seconds after he said something about not being able to stop thinking about Ino. He looked up as Choji moved forward, knowing something he was sure Choji didn't. Who would be listening to them?_

"_Show yourself," Choji demanded. He waited a second before looking back at Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru's eyes were looking right past Choji. That's when he noticed the leaves move and blonde hair flow past and then quickly retreat. **'Of Course.'** He could not mistake those blonde locks from anyone else's. **'Ino,'** he thought._

"At least I didn't admit that I'm falling in love with her," Shikamaru mumbled, taking a long sip of his drink. He silently wished it was sake instead, so that he could at least numb himself of these thoughts. Choji's next words stopped Shikamaru from asking to raid through his father's alcohol stash.

"Well, what are you exactly going to do, Shikamaru?"

"I don't know. I know for sure I can't tell her. That's it. Let's just hope, for now, that I don't decide to down two whole bottles of sake." Choji frowned at Shikamaru's words, but he knew that at least he was being honest.

**(Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's House)**

"Wait, so he actually said that?" Sakura said, sprawling herself across her bed. She flipped over on her belly to see Ino closing the door. "He actually said that he couldn't stop thinking about you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't mistake something like that, forehead," Ino growled bitterly, before sitting down on the open floor. She exhaled slowly, not knowing whether or not it was a good thing he said that. "S- sorry..."

"It's okay," Sakura said, looking down at Ino from her bed. She placed her head in her hands, pink locks curling down her shoulder and around her forearms. "But, is it really that bad that he said it? I mean, you've liked him since forever." These words sounded laced with a childish tone, but Ino knew that it was curiosity and hope.

"That... doesn't count," Ino snapped in a sad tone at the pink haired girl. "I don't know whether he meant it in a good way or not... He looked like he was in pain when he said it," she mumbled the last few words as she looked down at the floor. She remembered how his face sunk and how he looked like he couldn't handle anything. He looked embarrassed and sick; he looked as though it hurt him just to even think about it. "And as much as I hope he likes me back, there's a very likely chance he's never going to return my feelings."

"Actually," Sakura said, not continuing because Ino knew exactly what she was going to say. The blonde had always mentioned the lack of possibility that she and Shikamaru would ever be together. But, as always, Sakura knew better than that. Sakura was hopeful and see things Ino was too cocky to notice

"Don't go there again," Ino said, glaring at her pink haired friend. "Hummph. Why do I like him so much anyway?" She was frustrated at herself.

"Uh, why don't you tell me?" Sakura said, brushing her hair out of her face. Ino was going insane, thinking about Shikamaru all the time. It was _unfathomable_ sometimes.

_'Why do I like him?'_ she asked herself. Was it because he was so smart? No. It was good that he was smart, but she was sure that wasn't why. And it couldn't have been he laziness, because, of course, Ino found that irritating. He had always been so lazy about doing everything. Ino certainly preferred Shikamaru when he was actually training.

Maybe it was because he had always been such a good friend... Before the whole little battles came to them. But they were only kidding around, weren't they? Ino never meant any of the things that she said to Shikamaru.

Well, except for the compliment she gave him today. But, it was more an improvised thought of hers. It wasn't like she would actually go up to Shikamaru, wink and go, 'Hey, you're looking sexy today, Shika.' To any other guy, maybe. But Shikamaru was different. He had always been different.

Maybe because he cared about others, and was actually less selfish than he looked. He protected his teammates at all costs. He may have always had that nonchalant attitude of his, but that could never cover how worried he could get over someone. He knew he responsibility and took what needed to be serious seriously.

"That's the thing, Sakura," the blonde said slowly, finally realizing something. "I can never think of the reason why I like Shikamaru. I just... I just do. It's always been like that. No matter how I try to go about thinking of it, it just goes in circles. I like him and the reason why doesn't matter one bit."

"Well, as far as I can tell," Sakura said, getting on her knees to look down at Ino, most likely for dramatic effect. "You're falling for him," she said, looking serious. "And falling really hard. Let's just hope he's there to catch you from falling on your ass." She stuck her tongue out playfully.


End file.
